mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
La Pucelle/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project Childhood Friends As a young boy, Souta had always adored Magical Girls. All while keeping up with soccer and sports. However, despite his adoration, he was looked on by others as perverted for being a boy who liked Magical Girl shows. Because of this, he was forced to hide his hobbies and interests from others, while still keeping his dream of becoming a Magical Girl one day. The only one he could actually talk to about Magical Girls without feeling alienated was a girl named Koyuki Himekawa. Along with her, they shared many hobbies together and watched shows such as Cutie Healer Series together. At some point in their friendship, Koyuki showed him her Magical Girl persona, Snow White, and drew a design of her, a drawing that Souta would continue to keep with him as a memory. The two eventually separated when they went to middle school, and it was assumed that he was long gone by now. Reunion ]] In middle school, Souta had become interested with the social game known as Magical Girl Raising Project. He was eventually approached by Fav to become a real Magical Girl, becoming the knight known as La Pucelle. As La Pucelle, she was assigned as an apprentice to Sister Nana, and trained with her for a period of time. After her period of training, Fav had announced a 15th Magical Girl that arrived within N-City. The 15th Magical Girl turned out to be named Snow White, and remembering the familiarity that she had of Koyuki's outfit, La Pucelle instantly chose to become Snow White's mentor. The two met at a steel tower near the beach, where La Pucelle explained the basics of becoming a Magical Girl in N-City, the various districts, the Magical Girls living within the city, as well as the dangerous ones such as Calamity Mary. It was here that La Pucelle revealed herself as Souta Kishibe to Snow White, much to Snow White's surprise. After explaining that Magical Girls are capable of being any gender, the two agreed to partner up in order to become more efficient at helping others. The Eliminations Begin It wasn't long until Fav announced that there were too many Magical Girls living in N-City and that he had to cut the population down to 8. La Pucelle and Snow White, while disappointed at this turn of events, vowed to continue becoming Magical Girls. The eliminations were decided via the acquisition of Magical Candies, points that are earned by the girls from doing good deeds to people. Using Snow White's abilities, La Pucelle and Snow White were easily able to gather as much candy as they can. Finally, when the first eliminations were announced, it was revealed that Nemurin had the least amount of candies within the whole group. Thus, she was then eliminated from the Magical Girls. Bidding farewell to her, La Pucelle and Snow White nevertheless continued on to perform their duties as Magical Girls. It was only later that they realized that Nemurin had in fact been killed. Fav then reveals that Magical Girls who are eliminated in fact die. With this revelation, La Pucelle vowed to protect Snow White at all costs, even if that means fighting other Magical Girls that target her or giving her all his candy. Ambushed One night, during one of their scheduled appointments at the tower, La Pucelle was intercepted by the Peaky Angels (who were also assisted by Tama), who attacked La Pucelle in an attempt to steal candy. Surprised at the sudden attack, La Pucelle regardless stood his ground and fought back against the angels. Despite the setback and the surprise attack, La Pucelle managed to drive the 3 back, before realizing that she had been lured into a trap and that Snow White was left alone in the tower. La Pucelle then rushed towards the tower, only to see that two other Magical Girls who seemed to be threatening Snow White. In a rush, La Pucelle quickly crashed into the steel tower, causing all the Magical Girls on there to fall off. Rescuing Snow White, she was devastated to discover that they had successfully stolen all of her candies. Luckily for the two of them, however, they had received half of their candies back, and it was announced that the eliminated Magical Girl that week was in fact, Ruler. The Lone Knight After the incident, La Pucelle had decided that for the safety of Snow White, they would have to separate and mix up their meeting patterns. She had decided it was best that Snow White lay low, while La Pucelle would attempt to do the bulk of the work. Feeling that if Snow White didn't want to fight, then she shouldn't be forced to do so. La Pucelle and Snow White agreed to part ways for a while, meeting up occasionally to discuss their progress. It had worked, as Snow White became harder to track, and yet she still had enough candies to ensure that she was the highest rank of the group. However, La Pucelle continued to blame himself for allowing Snow White to be attacked. She was unable to come to terms with that, and his real reasoning of separating was because he felt he could do a better job of protecting Snow White if she was weighing all the risk to himself. Eventually, she was approached in the docks by the Forest Musician, Cranberry, who was interested in the fact that she managed to fight off 3 Magical Girls at once. Cranberry invited him to a duel. La Pucelle, seeking redemption for what she believes are her mistakes, agrees to participate in the duel. Unfortunately, La Pucelle was bested by Cranberry, and it the duel ended with her death at the hands of her. It was later announced by Fav that La Pucelle had died due to a traffic accident, with her death labeled as being hit by a truck. Legacy La Pucelle's death had a great impact on Snow White. She began to seclude herself from her friends and wander the streets at night. Without La Pucelle to protect her, Snow White became more desperate, even going as far as to attempt to trade in her own lifespan to buy a Magic Item. After surviving the elimination game, Snow White blamed herself for La Pucelle's death, causing her to resolve to get stronger to prevent any more deaths like hers. Years later, Snow White still struggles to cope with La Pucelle's passing. Hardgore Alice would end up taking La Pucelle's place as Snow White's protector after saving her from Magicaloid 44. Alice also searched for La Pucelle, unaware that she had already passed away. Sister Nana was also greatly upset about La Pucelle's death, as she was her student. Meanwhile, Weiss Winterprison doubted his death was truly caused by a traffic accident as Fav claimed it was. Category:Summary